


【朱白】罚（上）

by SongYiXiao



Category: SP 朱白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongYiXiao/pseuds/SongYiXiao
Summary: 作者：大胖
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【朱白】罚（上）

二指宽的镇尺一下一下打在臀肉上，“啪啪”的声音回荡在空旷的廊子上异常响亮，没几下被束缚在春凳上的人就开始抽气，臀肉几乎以肉眼可见的速度肿了起来。

“哥哥，我错了我错了，别打了。”带上了一些奶气，讨饶声像猫儿的爪子挠着心窝子，任谁都该心软了。

可朱一龙没有。反而更是狠狠捶楚不大团的臀肉。

“朱一龙！你够了！你凭什么又打老子！”白宇终于愤恨地嚷着，歪过头看着身后的施刑人，奈何绳子绑得紧，不能大动作，只能用余光看到身后人挥起的刑具。

得不到回应的猫儿生了气想咬人，可惜动不得，闹腾不得，痛，还是得承受着。

原想着这次做的事是有些过了，让那人教训教训便罢，哪知他一来便如此狠，身后两团肉几乎要被他这十几镇尺给打碎了，白宇疼得后悔，开始他还愿意老实地被朱一龙绑，想着这样兴许朱一龙下手前能心软几分，屁！他从来就不会心软！现在被绑成砧板上的鱼肉，倒是更方便他下手。

换来的自然是更重的十几下镇尺。白宇挣扎得手腕都被勒红了，朱一龙也没停下来，甚至打得更急，像是用无声的暴力报复他可笑的反讥。

白宇长得瘦小，被镇尺打了几轮，很快就没了力气，软软地趴在凳子上。

朱一龙终于收了手。

“还犟吗？”声音冷淡极了。

“呸，你以为你能打就很不得了吗？”白宇喘两口气，也不知道今日是哪根筋不对，怼得很是硬气，“你放开老子，老子比你更能打！”

回应他的是臀上的镇尺，臀肉已是一片大红。

白宇不愿出声了，偏那镇尺逼得他想痛呼，实在没东西能挡住他的丢人的声音，他干脆又不管不顾痛骂起来，奈何每一声骂都让朱一龙手上的镇尺打断得零零碎碎。

“你再一口一个老子，我让你下半辈子都在床上过。”一句冷冷的威胁，白宇倒不是不信他不会，他见过他对手下人的狠厉，只是这狠厉还从没有关自己。

他越发委屈起来，朱一龙从没下过这么狠的手，以前放火烧了他半个府宅，也只是被他按着打了几十戒尺，他哭着嚷着再也不要和他说话，马上就被人给揉进怀里哄，不过半日又能折腾，如今不过为了几个与他不想干的人而已，他连原因都不愿问就把自己打成这样，心里着实难受。

“你有种就打死老子！老子就没在怕的！”额前已经是一片汗，眼中似有红血丝。

他闭眼，挤出染了眼的汗珠，真一副“你打死我罢”的模样。

可镇尺未再落在臀肉上，只是“哐当”一声落了地，白宇心里咯噔一下，感受到身后人走远了些，一颗心便慌忙起来。

“哥哥！哥哥！我错了，我错了你别走！”白宇扯着嗓子吼，吼完觉得实在丢脸，幸而朱一龙停下来了。

“为什么要杀人？”朱一龙远远地开口。

白宇心一沉，果然还是为那几个不想干的人，委屈的情绪又上了头，眼泪快要出来又被他硬生生憋了回去。

听见朱一龙的脚步又远了，他终于流了泪，当真不管我了吗……

好像回到那年被抢码头的仇家给坑害那会儿，他那儿死了几十个弟兄，他撑着把对方的人给砍倒了一圈儿之后，到底寡不敌众被逼到墙角，差点死在乱刀之下。

是朱一龙带着人赶来，把一群混混给全部抓起来，白宇才没死成。

第一次醒来是在狱里头，又闷又潮，整个身体都在痛，瞥到几眼对面牢房正在审犯人，几个人被打得血肉横飞，白宇心下一沉，没想到被人直接砍死不成，死之前还得受这折磨，白瞎这一世英名，伤口疼极了，发着高烧的他晕了过去。

第二次醒来，在朱一龙的床上，眼睛雾蒙蒙的，就听见一个丫头惊喜喊着“老爷，他醒了”。他揉揉眼睛，手腕便被人捉住。

“别动，你手上有伤。”男人的声音很好听，暖烘烘地吹着耳朵，眼睛也被人轻轻揉了揉，手法很是温柔，只是手有些凉。

白宇睁开眼，瞧见了朱一龙。

他俩打过几次照面，一个带兄弟抢码头的黑帮头头，一个杀人无数的军阀，明里他也没犯哪条法，怎么又见着了。噢，上次被仇家坑成了毒犯。

白宇愣了神，瞧着自己被包得像粽子一样的手，他记得那是仇家把刀砍来时他用手去接下得来的伤口，有什么打紧的，又不是第一次被砍，却被包这么严实。他看了眼朱一龙，男人接过一旁伺候着的丫头手里的药碗，耐心地晃动着勺子，往里吹气儿。

白宇心道，这难不成也是审问犯人的法子？那药勺便递到了嘴边。

白宇别过头，懒得问朱一龙演哪出，朱一龙放下勺子，轻轻掰过他的头，又拾勺给他把药喂到嘴边。

“听话，喝药。”

白宇过了半辈子糙汉日子，还从没人这么温柔地和他说过话，即使面前的人是想通过他来获得什么有用信息，可那目的倒隐藏得好，乍一听去，真有些关心在里头，似乎还多了几分失而复得的急切。

白宇又愣了神，糊里糊涂就这男人的手，喝了半碗药。

“咳咳咳……”

朱一龙慌忙放下碗，想给他拍拍背顺气，结果白宇身后裹得紧的纱布下密密麻麻的伤口，着实无从下手，只得看着白宇咳得眼圈儿都红透，怪是可怜。

“朱司令，您要干嘛直接说吧，我坦白从宽，您这样……怪受不了的……”嘴里的苦味儿让白宇皱起眉。

没成想一句话竟让面前的男人手足无措，“我……我只是想让你留下来，小白……”

这回手足无措的人成了白宇，真是奇怪，分明也没吃颗糖，可是那苦味儿却被冲淡了几分。

“啊——”撕扯臀肉的感觉把他拉回了现实，突如其来的一下让白宇仰起脖子。大红的臀肉上赫然一道更深的藤条印，那是被泡足了水的，仅空气中挥舞出的声音便让人觉得头皮发麻，落在白宇满是伤痕的臀上，看着更觉触目惊心。

藤条在朱一龙手中扬起落下十几来回，白宇已经哭得不成样。

“为什么要杀人？”依旧是冰冷的语气。

朱一龙没离开让他一颗心有回了肚子里，但冷冰冰一句质问，又白宇觉得胸口堵得慌，“我想杀就杀，能有什么理由，不过几个混——”

“啊——”

“白宇，你答应了我你再也不杀人的。”

每一下都是十足十的力气。

臀上，腿上满是红痕，重叠的臀肉几乎要被撕裂开。白宇死命挣扎，粗糙的绳子把他被养得白白嫩嫩的手腕磨出一层血。

“朱一龙……”白宇喊着，那藤条果然停下来。

疼痛铺天盖地，心里的难受却不减分毫。

“你把我当什么，你养的金丝雀吗？你凭什么……咳咳咳……呜…你问都，不问我，不问……你管我……你算什么……我讨厌你……我讨厌你朱一龙！”

果然是太惯着他。

“金丝雀不好吗？放你出去被人砍死就好吗？”朱一龙拿起刀把绳子一把割断，把凳子上的白宇揪起来，一路抗回屋子。

“白宇。”朱一龙把他放在床边，跪在地上，趴在床头。乌青斑驳的臀被抵起来，好生可怜，可他不为所动。

“你说你错了，再也不会了，今天就放了你。”

让他撒娇讨饶样地承认错误，他但不含糊，让他真心去反省，认下没错的错，白宇做不到。

“我没错。老子想杀人就杀人，我杀人算什么，他们该死，再给我一次机会，我照杀不误，你管得着吗！”

果然丝毫不知错。

朱一龙拖着白宇进了屋里头的小房间，入目一片全是骇人的刑具。

白宇自嘲地勾起嘴角。

会被打死在这里的想法钻了出来便消不掉。是不是被抛弃了，真可笑，本身就是独自一人，在乎什么被抛弃。

像他这样的人，早就该被人砍死，得了朱一龙一时的欢爱，竟还留恋上了。

朱一龙把他的手拢起来，上了手铐，给吊起来。衣服被暴力扯破了，掉落在地上，那是朱一龙前几日给他置的，当时他一定要亲手帮他穿上，而后吻了他，继而是床笫间的欢愉。

白宇有些想摸摸唇角，朱一龙惯爱舔那里。可他看着碎料，只感觉到自己被吊到更高。

说喜欢我，兴许也是假的，我这种人，配谁喜欢呐

鞭子袭到身后，一下便划破皮肉下的淤血，鲜红的颜色争先恐后地拥挤而出。

白宇嗓子都哑了。

七八鞭打破了皮肉，七八鞭着色了背脊。

白宇头一阵阵地黑，耳朵嗡嗡响，朱一龙好像在说什么，可他听不真切，痛还在叫嚣，似乎都有些麻木了。

鞭子不停，身后无一块好的皮肉，朱一龙还等着他的服软。

我没错，白宇想。可是是为了什么……是因为什么，他忘了……为什么要打我呢……好疼啊……

好疼啊……“哥哥……” 


End file.
